truth AND dare
by naomilen
Summary: It's just a game, but because of it, many consequences were received. the first kiss was obtained but it caused the whole campus a rampage. My first fanfic, please read and review :
1. Chapter 1

Truth AND dare

Tick. . Tick.. tick... a deafing silence, can be heard.

"Orihime! we've been waiting for like 15 minutes already and you still haven't chosen. It's like a 3 word question, now pick already. Truth or dare?" Tatsuki said while looking at Orihime with one raised eye brow.

"Um... Ano.. ah.." Orihime mumbled.

"If you wouldn't talk, then I will be the one who will pick for you."

See, it's just so hard to pick for everyone seems to be interested with her. If she would be choosing dare, who knows what the hell will they let her do? On the other hand, letting her pick truth might cause another rampage to the whole Karakura High. Students will never stop asking her questions again, confirming if what she really stated would be true.

All eyes were upon her. "I wish the little blue men would just kidnap me right now or let the ground open and just swallow me up. I really can't decide. I wish I was dead for just a few minutes just to stop them from looking at me like that." The Princess thought. "How the heck did I get into this anyway?"

...flashback...

It was a sunny day.

Orihime entered the school gates early just as everyday. Long curly auburned hair swayed as creamy slender legs walked it's way to the classroom. "Fun-Fun fufufu" she hummed joyfully. As usual, eyes of different colors stared at the "it girl". Some hearts even skip a beat with just her presence. Guys talked about her at the hallway as always.

"She's so hot. Look at that curvy figure."

"She's the only reason why I transferred here."

"The other day I got a picture of her."

"But have you heard about the rumours?"

"The one saying that she likes someone?"

"Yeah. And it seems that the guy is from her class."

"Men that guy sure is lucky."

"Well, it's just rumours. It's not yet proven."

"Great I still have a chance with her."

"In your dreams ! ass hole!"

and just like everyday, guys fought because of her.

"Ohayo Inoue-san! " a freshmen said

"Ohayo". Orihime said, smiling. Soon, she arrived to her destination without noticing the eyes of her admirers.

"Good morning!"

"Ohayo Kurosaki-kun!"

"Oha-"

"Good morning my precious Orihime!" a certain four eyed girl run happilly with arms wide open reaching for a goddess' front. However, a girl named "Tatsuki Arisawa" knocked her down before touching the goddess.

"You never learn Chizuru." putting a foot on top of the pervert's head.

"Konnichiwa Tatsuki-Chan"

"Ohayo Orihime. Early as always. "

The day went normal as possible, until the principal entered their room during the third period.

"What is the principal doing here?"

"Where's miss hino?" students whispered while uncomfortably looking at the principal.

"Settle down students" then there was silence. "Your Teachers will be having an urgent meeting and I'm sorry to say that you will not be having Physics and Literature this morning." everyone gleed for it simply means that they will not be having two of the most boring subjects.

"hooray! whooh!" students shouted

"However, it doesn't necesarilly mean that you are aloud to leave the school campus." the principal added.

"arg!" was the only reaction.

"You can go where ever in the campus, in the canteen, clinic or anywhere except for the school's rooftop and grounds...do not be very noisy for the lower levels are having classes. Anyone caught going to the prohibited places will be given prior punishment." putting hands on chest."Do I make my self clear?"

"Hai"

and with that, the school head left the class room.

"Ichigo." the mexican boy said. Boy with long orange bangs looked up."Lets go to the canteen, I'm Starving."

"Yeah." the substitute shinigami answered

"Wait I' going with you." keigo shouted

"me too." Mizuiro added while texting one of his girlfriends

_on the other side of the room_

"yey! it seems like we have a long lunch break" one of the girls said

"but it's still early to have lunch"

"what will we do then?"

"how about truth or dare?"

"yeah that sounds like fun"

"Orihime! Tatsuki!, you in?" Chizuru said. Waving to the two.

"i don't know tatsu-" before she could protest, she was pulled to the back of the room.

"Oh Whatever Orihime, this would be fun." the raven haired one, smiled. While the beautiful girl sighed in defeat.

...end of flashback...

"Wait, I have a suggestion." Michiru, a brown haired classmate of them said. Then all eyes shifted from Orihime to her. "Well, to inform you that we already consumed the Physics and Literature period (meaning it's already lunch time), and I think that Orihime would be needing more time to think, why don't we just let her have them both." Before the Karakura goddess could react. Everyone participating in the game started to agree. "I totally agree with you", Mahana agreed while winking at Orihime. Ryo, they're other raven haired classmate noded. Chiziru, laughs and says she agrees, and lastly, Tatsuki carried a weird smirk on her face. "wha..wah...what?" Orihime said while blushing different shades of red. "But girls, it's lunch time" she added.

"no fair orihime, we won't be having lunch until you finish."

"Bu-bu-"

"NO more buts Orihime." the heroine, onced again blushed and sighed in defeat

"Oh my Hime, your just so cute when you blush, that makes me want to hug you," the red haired student stated but was stoped by Orihime's long, strong best friend.

Orihime, used her very famous puppy eyes to let them stop and have mercy on her, but it seems like it didn't work. Tatsuki is the only one that she can really on at this time however, she isn't on Orihime's side right now. "geez, I didn't see that coming the second strongest girl in Japan begun *sighs but I must say, i'm impressed with that suggestion. Just this once, I admit that I totally agree with you. Sorry Orihime."

The auburn haired beauty wanted to cry at the moment and prayed to the great Kami that this was just a stupid nightmare. "Please let this be a dream.. . .please tell me this is not happening." she pinched herself, slapped her face and it hurt. "Oh no! this is all happening and she couldn't do anything to stop it." Just as Orihime was panicking, the famous oranged haired bad boy of Karakura High and his group of friends entered the room. While sipping his orange juice, he noticed that there was a circle of girls at the back of the room. Forgetting his companions, he approached the girls. Well actually, he saw a certain girl.

"Yo." Ichigo said as he stood behind Inoue.

"Ah!" Orihime shouted as she was startled by the sudden appearance of her long time crush. Gray eyes widened and soft pink lips parted. "Ku...Kur...Kurosaki-kun."

"What are you doing? Inoue are you alright? You seemed to be flushed."

"i'm toooootally fine Kurosaki-kun." Orihime said as she bowed her head.

"Yeah. Ichigo, we were just playing truth or dare. Care to join as?" Tatsuki stated.

Oh no! oh no! I can't let him join the game or else i'll melt to the ground. Hime said to her mind. It was taking long for Ichigo to answer and Orihime couldn't wait any longer.

"Nah. I think it's a girls game." he soon answered.

I think I can breathe now, Orihime thought.

"Oh, common Ichigo, I didn't know you were such a coward" Mahana intervened.

Ichigo used his ever famous scowling face then sat beside Inoue. "Okay.. i'll join your stupid game... I'm not a coward" he soon mumbled.

"Great then. We can now resume with Orihime. We only have 15 minutes left so we better act fast."

"so.. which one first. The truth or the dare?" Ryo said since she was the last one who played. "Mmmm, wait, don't answer that. We will be taking long again. I think you should have truth first."

"Hold on, I thought the game was "truth or dare, not truth AND dare", why will she be having both?" Ichigo argued.

"It's because she wasted more than ten minutes of the game so she should be punished... Jealous are we?" a certain karate champion added "Don't worry if it's your turn then you will be having both also." Then laughs evilly.

"Your question would be an yes or no question. It's been a hot topic in the campus lately and your admirers around the school are going crazy over it. Are the rumors really true? This person, that you like or in simple terms is the person you have a crush on really in our class?"

Ichigo stiffend at the question for he as well, heard about the rumors and wanted to know the answer. Orihime, on the other hand, could only blink and stare at the girl who asked her an intriguing question.

Tatsuki, counted one, two, three...

"Ah!" The hair pinned heroin shouted for the second time around. Turning a darker shade of red (if that's even possible). Fists flying in the air. Head spinning in shock. "It's the end of the world! zombies are eating the brains of everyone. And now, all the red bean paste in the world are gone!, then soon the little blue men would-" before Orihime could finish, she felt a hand at her shoulder.

"Relax, Inoue.. you wouldn't die when you answer that question " the man beside her stated

"Gomen Kurosaki-kun" :]

Tatsuki well... just cough.

Orihime sat down again and just held the end of her short school skirt. Biting her lower lip... she nervously answered. "Yes... the rumours are true."

Ichigo sprayed the juice he was drinking and stated "Whaa..What?"

"oh! I knew it all along- why do you have to keep this from me?"Chizuru said

"are you deaf Ichigo? And don't even think that you're the one that she likes pervert." tatsuki Interrupted. Both the students participating and not participating was shocked with the revelation then whispered to each other again.

"i thought so." Ryo responded with a wide grin on her face. "now, since this guy you like is a classmate of ours, your dare would be easy."

"what is it Ryou-chan?" Inoue asked while nervously playing with her long locks

"go near this boy, and kiss him for ten seconds."


	2. i lost my first kiss

Author's notes: Konnichiwa! 3 Thank you so much for all those who reviewed and added this story to their favorite stories. I wasn't expecting that really and so happy. Sorry it took me long to update, I was a bit busy doing school work and stuff. Any way, just tell me what you think of this new chapter and what would you like to see next. Please read and review! :)) Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, except for a collection of Bleach items.

**Chapter 2**

It was the middle time of the day. The time where most group of teens are having their normal lunch. Being in the roof top, watching the clouds go by and enjoying the free time. Blue sky covered the whole Karakura town, signaling that nothing could go wrong. Humming birds just humming and other animals, being normal animals. Everything was in it's usual way, so normal that everything else is acting the way things should be. The day has been very peaceful except for well, a certain room in Karakura High School.

"I'm sorry, but I think that I can't possibly do that." Orihime said while laughing nervously

"But why? It wouldn't be fair to not do it, you joined the game and everyone did their dares." Mahana responded.

"Yeah, and besides. You're lucky that your dare ain't stupid. Unlike mine." Tatsuki added.

"Tatsuki-chan! I can do what you did. I'd rather dance like a monkey than to kiss someone in public." The princess stated as a tint shade of pink can be seen in her cheeks. She was feeling a bit hot so she decided to remove her grey jacket.

"Na-ah, we wouldn't allow you to change the challenge" Ryou argued.

"Yup. Hime-chan you can do it, my lips are rea-."Chizuru said but was cut of this time by both Tatsuki and Ichigo. Tatsuki hitting her head and Ichigo kicking the pervert's leg.

"But guys, I'm scared." Sora Inoue's younger sister then said as she looked at the ground.

"Scared of what exactly?" Ichigo finally said, showing concern in his deep brown orbs.

"What if this guy I like would hate me. Especially if I ki—sse-kiss him?" the pretty girl said.

"Oh come on Orihime. Every guy would love to kiss 't that right Ichigo?" the second strongest girl in Japan said as her eyes looked at his shocked form. Ichigo, being tongue tied, could only look down. His long orange hair covering his mysterious eyes. "ah..hmm..kwan." he wanted to shout Yes, but of course, he is just shy to admit it. It will actually be ruining his reputation, being a punk and all, that he, Kurosaki Ichigo, the guy who deafeted the bastard Aizen admitted that he wanted to kiss a special girl. A girl who is his comrade and the kill whom he followed to hell. He would answer now. However...

Their classmate Mahana started: "Yeah, that's right, a guy who doesn't want to kiss you probably is gay. See, you have a nice height, long silky auburn hair, smooth creamy legs, an hour- shaped figure and most of all you have very large bo- " Ichigo and the other guys in the room were blushing as they started imagining Inoue, wait cross that, started comprehending Mahana's words.

"Stop." Tatsuki calmly said. "You're talking like Chizuru or a dirty old man Mahana."

"Sorry." The sexy brown haired lady bowed his head as well.

At the moment, Inoue's spiritual pressure is spiking. Maybe because of the embarassment she's having or the way they talk about her like she is not there. She never wanted them to know, after keeping her secret for years. Then it will all be ruined because of a stupid game. "Who invented this game anyway?" she thought again. She wanted to cry but "I'm not a kid anymore." 'Guess I can't do anything now.' the certain girl sighed in defeat.

_Mean while_

Ishida Uryuu, the last quincy was now walking the gates of his school. He has taken care of the hollows invading their town after Ichigo lost his Shinigami powers. The guy with square glasses had just missed two classes (again) because of four hollows that interestingly appeared one after another. There is a afro haired shinigami that is assigned in the area, however Uryuu couldn't resist to help him. As he continued to walk, he felt the spike of Orihime Inoue's reiatsu. "Inoue-san is in trouble." The smartest boy in Karakura now ran to where his friend is.

_Back to the room_

"Okay, I wouldn't want to ruin rhe game so I'll do it. Sorry if it took long for me to accept." Inoue now said, as she felt her heart beat.

"OMG! We will finally know who the lucky guy is." a classmate of them said

"Is it one of her friends?" another asked.

"I wonder who is it. I can't wait." Murmers can be heard continously.

At the time everyone was busy watching the "truth AND dare" game, Ishida managed to run over to where the group of girls, and not to mention Kurosaki is. He wondered how his friend's spiritual pressure be uneasy if she is just sitting beside the former ex substitute. Faster than the speed of light, the girl stood. Curious to the sudden action, he went nearer to them.

"Inoue-san" he stated.

The beauty looked at her back smiling but accidentally stepped on her disgarded school jacket. The cloth caused her to fall forward, causing her lips to unintentionally be locked with the lips of her quincy friend. All the eyes in the room became as large as dinner plates. Jaws following the law of gravity. Fanboys' hearts breaking and girls jealous that the girl kissing the handicrafts'clubs' president can have any guy she likes. Keigo is having his crying moments again, then Mizuiro stopped texting and used his phone to take a picture of the scenario. Chizuru cursing while the other girls in the game were counting silently from one to ten. Ichigo and Tatsuki were hurt not expecting that their close friend is actually kissing Uryuu. The orange haired guy was clinching his fist, almost drawing blood from it. The raven haired on the otherhand could only stare, hurt because she knew that her bestfriend is kissing the wrong guy and that her Orihime was lip locked with his secret crush. The silence continued until Mahana said

"It was Ishida after all."

Note: This is an Ichihime fanfic (Ichigo and Orihime). Not an Ishihime(Ishida and Orihime) one. I think that I will not continue this story if the second chapter wouldn't be having atleast eight reviews. Thanks for reading. :))


	3. I do

Author's notes: **Hello guys! How have you been? Sorry it took me a while to update. I kind of don't have a 'crush' right now so I don't have an 'inspiration' to write. But anyway, thank you so much for reviewing I got more than eight reviews, atleast it gave me the motivation to continue this story. Arigato minna-san :)). Hope you enjoy**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except maybe for a few posters and collectibles.

Truth AND Dare

Chapter 3 : I do

5, 4, 3, 2...1.

Stop.

Kurosaki Ichigo pulled a flushed Inoue Orihime away from a certain four eyed quincy.

"Ten seconds is done." the orange haired guy stated as his epic scowl stayed in place. His eyes were twiching, emphazising that he is very disturbed of what is happening.

The healer and raven haired guy still remained silent. Still shock of what happened between them. They kissed but there wasn't any 'spark'.

Orihime's POV

Oh no, I totally kissed the wrong guy, what should I do? Kurosaki-kun is the one that I should have kissed, but because of my stupidity, I accidentally kissed Ishida-kun. They might think that he is the one that i'm in love with. Though, I think that wasabi and ice cream still taste better than him. Oh wait! Scratch that, you're so rude Orihime, stop that. Think about what I should do, not to mention that, I lost my first kiss. I can't think of anything else to do, but I should hold back these tears forming on my orbs. It would be rude to cry after doing that to Ishida-kun. Kami-sama, can I use my powers to reverse back time? Huhuhu I shouldn't have put my uniform on the floor in the first place. I really need to talk to Ishida-kun later and tell him the truth. I'm blushing, but not because of love, but because of humiliation.

Uryuu's POV

What just happened? Did Inoue-san just kiss me? I can't believe that her lips are so soft. However, she taste like red-bean paste and was that chocolate? Wait.. get a hold of yourself Ishida, stop blushing! It seems though that it was a mistake. Her lips weren't moving within those times. Her eyes are watering and she seems uncomfortable. Shouldn't girls be happy after kissing someone? Wait what's that, her jacket is spreaded on the floor. Could it be? But I think I need to get out of here first, the situation is just so intense. I'll talk to Inoue-san later.

Ichigo's POV

Darn! Why do I feel so much pain? Then my heart seems to beating faster than usual. Orihime kissing Ishida isn't a big deal. What? Since when did I start calling her Orihime? Plus, it's normal for girls to be kissing guys they like. But I feel so sore just recalling what happened. Ichigo you baka! I can't believe that you thought that you are the one that she will kiss. Jerk! But still, this seems more painful than Aizen stabbing me. Holy crap! (He then looks at Orihime). Wait, she seems nervous. Is that normal after having a first kissed? How will I know, I haven't kissed anyone yet. Sh*t!

Normal POV

The ten second kiss seems like an eternity. Then after that, the whole world couldn't react. Even Chizuru stopped cursing and stared at Ichigo, Orihime and Ishida the latter two still frozen. It's not that they don't have anything to say. They just don't know what to say and feel after seeing the preetiest girl in the campus lose her first kissed in public.

"Inoue-san, I think I should go now." Ishida broke the mute but complicated environment. He fixed his glasses in the process and then walked away. No one dared to speak and let him be. Even the girl he kissed remained silent, but she didn't look at him. Instead, she let her eyes stare at the ground. She just stood till..

"Orihime, you can sit down now." Tatsuki spoke. Ichigo then followed and sat beside his favorite girl.

"so, this just means that it's Kurosaki's turn." Ryou stated acting like nothing relevant happened.

"Yup, better act fast." another girl said.

"Inoue, ask him a question already, we don't have much time" Mahana added

"Ah. .umm would any question be alright?" Orihime said as she forced a smile on her face. It was so obvious that she wanted to run away and hide on the little blue man's cottage but everyone ignored it.

"Of course" that is all the punk replied. As he laid his hands together on his lap.

"Really?" the girl beside him asked.

"yup"

"Really, Really?"

"I just said it."

"Really, Really, Real-"

"Would you just get over the question and think of the dare?" everyone shouted as the two orange haired with powers were getting to all of their patience.

"ah, oka-." the girl mumbled softly but was again cut off by her peers.

"Just do it!" it was then Tatsuki screamed as her eyes were reddening and widening due to anger.

..10 seconds of silence filled the air..

"How many times do I have to tell you to ask him a question already? Do I need to knock your head open? Or I just need to use my karate techniques just to make you ack fast? My patience is burning!" A red aura was coming out from the second strongest girl from Japan. Everyone was scared because of the sudden change of mode from the girl except for well, the girl who was her heroine since they started High School. She was just laughing and scratching the back of her neck. Here goes nothing, she told herself.

"Are you really sure it okay?" Orihime asked again

"Orihime!" all else shouted again in unison.

"So, Kurosaki-kun, mmm do y-yo-uou ahh, you know mm. Kinda like m-mi-mis-miiss Kuchiki-san?"

The surrounding was flabbergasted and for the hundred time that day, everything became silent again.

"I do."

So how was it? Did I disappoint you guys? Please read and review again, it will make a certain someone happy. Hehe


	4. the beat of my heart

**Author's notes:** Konnichiwa minna-san! yup, i'm still alive. Sorry if I had been inactive for the past months. Been depressed lately, and been having some major major writer's block. Well I haven't had any inspiration, guess that's what I get for not having a boyfriend. Haha, anyway, forget about that, here's the fourth chapter of truth and dare. Gomenasai for the wait!

Disclaimer: if I owned bleach, then at the end of the anime series, Orihime ended up with Ichigo. Haha

Truth and Dare

Chapter 4: The beat of my heart

thententenen, thententenen, thententenententenen then te nen! (sound of the organ during a weeding ceremony).

Orihime's Pov

I am walking slowly, matching the music echoing inside the chapel. Everyone was there, my friends from Tatsuki-chan, Keigo-san, to Chizuru-san who was crying waterfalls, making her eyes as red as her shoulder length hair. Urahara-san was there as well, together with the folks from his shop holding his trademark fan and green striped hat. All of out friends were present, humans and shinigami's, acquantances and close relatives.

The beat of my heart matched the sound of the instruments playing. As every note entered my ears, my heart seems to be shouting, pounding so hard that it seems to be screaming louder than my head. I am wearing a long white gown, something that clings to me tightly. I find it a bit revealing, but everyone else who saw me thinks that it suits me perfectly, and I guess that it can't be help then. Majority always wins anyway.

I finally reached the front of the church, where my first and forever love is, waiting for me to arrive. This ceremony is for us anyway, the happy ending of my so called 'teenage dream'. Everything else happened so quickly until my most awaited moment happened. I was asked first, and though my voice was a bit trembling, I was able to say those two words that a lady like me could tell in a weeding ceremony. Then suddenly, it was Ichigo-kun's turn to answer the question of the priest, "Kurosaki Ichigo, do you take this lovely lady to be your wife from now until forever?" Him, being the most handsome soul reaper I have ever seen, took a deep breath and responded after the question was repeated trice. "Yes I do. Infact I do."

It seems like my whole world stopped, there was no one else revolving around but him and me.

"Now then, you may kiss the bride."

My heart was beating faster than the past few minutes, if that was even possible. It exploding from my upper body, begging for it to come out. Our faces were nearing each other, I could see him blushing hard and could feel his minty breath, since are lips are only a few centimeters away. I closed my eyes and waited for those kissable lips to unite with mine, but instead someone shouted...

"Stop!"

I open my eyes, and saw Kuchiki-san standing in the isle, with her soul reaper clothes on.

Normal Pov

(Snap)

"Orihime, are you alright?" A concerned orange haired teenage boy asked. He was waving his hand in front of the girl, but she wasn't responding. She was acting like a robot with dead batteries, staring there in thin air. Ichigo was close to panicking so he tried things that would possibly make Orihime come back to reality. He held her shoulders and shoke her hard but it was to no avail. The Princess' best friend couldn't take it any longer, seeing that Orihime was shaken hard by Ichigo no baka thus she shouted...

"Stop!"

It was then that the beautiful healer was brought back to reality.

It was also then, that she realized that her 'sweetdreamturnednightmare' was nothing but once again a part of her wide imagination.

She was blushing hard, feeling the fact that her protector really did miss their companion. Orihime's world stopped again, she was close to breaking. Torn into pieces that are hard to be picked and fixed. She couldn't hold it any longer, and the water in her huge gray orbs were about to be pulled by gravity until her knight and shining armor spoke once again.

"Yes I do miss her, (there he goes again) but that doesn't mean that I. I.. I..."

"you what Kurosaki?" one of the girls in the circle asked.

"it doesn't mean that I love her".

That was all she needed to cheer up.

"Okay then, Kurosaki-kun, Arigato and gomenasai for that embarassing question." Orihime answered, matching with those marvelous smile that could make every guy melt.

The brave soul reaper couldn't think straight anymore, thus, he can only blush(all his life).

"Now then, Tatsuki-chan, could you please think of the dare for Kurosaki-kun?" the idol added with her soothing voice.

The strawberry was shocked, since he totally forgot about the incoming dare. He felt totally helpless, could he just kill a hollow or something like that? Anything to get out of this akward situation.

"My pleasure Orihime!" Ichigo's former karate friend stated, and her evil smirk came back. As a result, everyone in the room felt goosebumps in there bodies. "Now, now, you baka, since you said that you don't love Rukia, why don't you go and do the same thing that Orihime did?"

"nani? Go to Hueco Mundo? Is that what you mean?" he nervouslly asked.

"Ichigo you moron! that's not what I ment. Go on and kiss the girl that you love for ten seconds."

Faster than the speed of life, Ichigo stood but was also unexpectedly clumsy and fell on the floor.

….it was a fail wasn't it? I'm so sorry. :(( please tell me what you think. But no hate comments please? Some review would be a great help for me. Oh and yeah, i'm a Christian so that's how I imagined a church weeding. Hehe anyway, tell me what you want to see on the next chapter, I might be author's blocked or uninspired again, so please? Arigato minna :)) 3...


End file.
